


Work on it

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, Human bill, M/M, Most of the time, Tumblr Prompts, Warnings in the notes, depends on the prompt, idk what to tag, older dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: A (future) collection of Tumblr prompts I've got.First prompt: awkward sexual tension starter: "... why are you staring at me?"Second prompt: "in what world are two guys fighting over you?" "a great world!"Third prompt: Bill is tired of Dipper ignoring him in favour of working on his computer and decides to act on it.Fourth prompt: Zombie apocalypse AU. Bill and Dipper are scavengers. Whenever they get in a close call they have a 'heated session'Fifth prompt: SVTFOE AU. Dipper (as Eclipsa), has a trial regarding his behavior. Re-take on the episode "Butterfly Trap"





	1. Why are you staring at me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got very few prompts (tbh I only had one so far) but don't hesitate to hit me up with more, it could probably help with my art block! ^^  
> Also let me know if you spot any mistake :)

It was late afternoon when Bill was finally done mowing the lawn, his arms aching from having to push the too-old mower. They should either repair or change it, but it apparently was too much of a hassle for the Pines.

Sighing, he made his way into the Shack’s kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before chugging it down, a few droplets escaping their fate and rolling down his neck and naked torso. He put the now empty bottle on the counter with a loud smack, panting as he finally relaxed.

It really was too hot. Summer had strolled in faster than anyone expected, and with it came the heat. In only a few days’ time the temperatures had risen, and everybody had trouble adjusting to it. Hence why the blond had been quick to discard his shirt.

Bill wiped his moist hands on his shorts and turned around, aiming to go have a shower, but stopped short in his tracks when he caught sight of a wide-eyed brunet in the doorway.

“Oh, hey Pine Tree” he said, staring at the brown eyes as they fell to his torso.

The blond raised a brow when Dipper didn't answer and took a step towards the twin. As he got closer, he noticed the red cheeks and distant look in his eyes. Yet the brunet  _ was _ looking at him.

“Well," Bill continued as he figured Dipper wouldn't talk, placing his hands on his hips, “I'm done mowing the lawn" he added, noting how the other absently licked his lips.

A hum passed through the blond’s lips after a few more seconds of silence. “Pine Tree” he eventually said, his voice low, and he couldn't miss the other's sharp intake of breath as the brown eyes  _ finally _ settled on his face, as if acknowledging him for the first time. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Bill's eyes narrowed as Dipper’s face darkened considerably, an obviously embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips.

“Haha, I- what? I wasn't staring. Not at all" At Bill's disbelieving face, the brunet groaned and ran a hand across his face. “Okay, okay, I  _ was _ staring. But just look at you!” he gestured to the blond’s general direction. “Here you are half naked with your perfect hair and skin and  _ body _ and-- arghh!” he huffed, hiding his face in his hands.

Bill suddenly laughed and Dipper looked up, sending him a betrayed look that quickly changed into something more akin to anticipation when the blond strolled towards him, swaying his hips.

“So~” the demon purred, “my ‘ _ perfect body _ ’?” he smirked, watching intently as the brunet swallowed, his eyes flickering to the blond’s torso before settling back on his blue eyes.

“W-Well, ye-AH!” Dipper yelped when he was pulled against Bill’s sweaty body. “Bill! That shirt was  _ clean _ !” 

The smirk he wore did  _ nothing _ to calm the brunet’s nerves. “You’re in luck Pine Tree” he said, leaning in and whispering in the human’s ear, “I was about to go shower, care to join?”

Dipper’s breath hitched, and if hands started trailing along his waistband, the only thing he could do was silently nod as Bill grinned against his neck and tugged him towards the bathroom.


	2. What a wonderful world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "in what world are there two guys fighting over you?"  
> "a great world!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had three different ideas for this one and I didn't know which one to choose but I think the first shot is often the best, right? So here it is.

Dipper couldn't believe it. How could that no-good Gideon think that Bill would choose him over Dipper? It made no sense. Dipper had known Bill for far longer than Gideon did! And they were dating!

That is, they  _ would have _ (probably) been, if the brunet had had the nerve to ask him.

For his defense, he had been getting ready to ask him out when Gideon stepped in, literally shoving Dipper aside so he could stand next to Bill.

“Oh, Billy" he started, voice sweet like honey as he deliberately ignored Dipper’s murderous face. “Fancy meeting you here"

Raising a single eyebrow, the blond sent a curious look at Dipper before focusing on the other. “Well hello to you too" he answered, either not noticing or ignoring the brunet’s offended sputter. 

Who did he think he  _ was? _ Bill was  _ Dipper’s  _ friend -and soon-to-be boyfriend-, not Gideon’s! 

Face darkening, the twin put a heavy hand on the albino’s shoulder, making him jump and turn around.

“Can I have a  _ word _ with you, Gideon?” Dipper asked falsely sweet, sending a fake smile to Bill. “If you don't mind, Bill.”  _ Ah. As if he'd cared.  _

The blond nodded, watching with a growing smirk as the two teens walked away towards a more secluded corner. He couldn't help but chuckle when he shifted to have them in his line of sight, seeing as they started arguing with wide and wild gestures.

Footsteps stopped next to him and he turned his gaze, spotting Shooting Star watching curiously. “Hey Star,” he greeted her, the twin humming distractedly. “in what world are there two guys fighting over you?”

Mabel then turned to him, her face contorted in both confusion and irritation. “Are they arguing about  _ you _ ?” she asked, gesturing towards the two boys who seemed close to fighting.

“A great world!” Bill blatantly ignored the female's question, far too pleased with the situation to change anything.


	3. Stop ignoring me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Dipper has been ignoring Bill and trying to work, then Bill unplugs the computer, Dipper gets mad, then Bill kisses him"

Dipper paws around absently, trying to grab his mug of coffee. When he doesn't find it, he frowns and turns his gaze away from his computer, only to find the desk bare.

He sighs, abandoning the idea of drinking coffee in favour to continuing to work on his paper. He doesn't notice, or more accurately _ignores_ , the annoyed huff echoing behind him.

* * *

It's another ten minutes of work before hands suddenly rake through his hair. Pursing his lips, the brunet tries his best to ignore them, although he can't deny they feel nice. He just can't stop working.

After being ignored for too long, the hands start sliding down along his face, passing and stopping in front of his eyes, effectively blocking his view of the computer screen.

Dipper sighs through his nose but keeps typing. Too bad for Bill, he knows the keyboard enough to be able to type without seeing it.

The whine coming from his boyfriend almost makes him falter in his writing, but he can't give in to the blond’s attention-starved antics. He has to finish that paper by the end of this week, and he's far from done.

* * *

Bill's next move is to try and distract him by kissing his neck. It could have worked, but Dipper only shrugs him off before typing faster. He can't say he doesn't want to go cuddle his boyfriend, but it's not like he really has the choice.

The huff landing on his neck makes him shudder. He isn't sure whether it's because of the tickling it brought or the anger radiating off the blond. He can feel that Bill is getting restless, he will probably snap soon.

Dipper is kind of dreading what _that_ might entail.

* * *

His waiting is short-lived, as not even 5 minutes had passed when the screen of his computer suddenly goes black, the soft hum shutting up.

“What!” he shrieks, pushing his chair away as he stands up.

He doesn't have to look to know who the culprit is, but he does send a murderous glance at Bill anyway.

The blond is grinning at finally having his boyfriend's eyes on him, proudly twirling the cable he just unplugged.

“Bill!” Dipper yells, turning and crossing his arms. “What was _that_ for!?”

“Well, you kept ignoring me" he answers, far too calmly for someone who is subjected to the brunet’s anger. “So, desperate situations call for drastic measures” Bill grins.

“Desperate-- Bill, I have to finish that paper by the end of the _week_ ! It _is_ a desperate time!” the writer then gestures to the cable. “Plug that back in.”

The tone used doesn't leave room for questions, however the blond just shakes his head. “Nope.”

“ _Bill_.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Dipper stares at the other with a stern gaze, before he sighs, his shoulders drooping. “Please?” When Bill still refuses, the brunet shakes his head. “Come on, it’s important, you can’t do that. You’re lucky the file was saved.” His face hardens. “If it hadn’t I would’ve killed you.”

Even though the threat only makes the blond laugh. “Sure, Pine Tree” he says while stepping towards his boyfriend. “But, you need to take some breaks or it’s your brain-” at that, he pokes Dipper’s forehead, “-that’s gonna be killed.”

A huff. “ _And_ , if I’m not done with this by the end of the _week_ -”

“Which is in three days”

“-my boss is gonna kill _me_. Now plug that back in.” The brunet crosses his arms, leaning away from his boyfriend.

“Not unless you spend the next hour with me” Bill tries to bargain, but Dipper doesn't give in.

“I don’t have time for this, Bill” he sighs. He tries to reach for the cable only for the blond to dance out of his reach. “ _Bill_ I'm warning you, if you don't let me finish that--”

“Then what, Pine Tree?” the blond smirks.

“I'm not _joking,_ stop ta-”

Whatever Dipper wanted to say got caught in his throat when Bill suddenly kisses him. He tries not to give in, but he _has_ been working on this paper non-stop for the whole past week and thus hasn't spent much time with him.

Maybe he  _should_ take a break.

He is thankful that his boyfriend hasn't pulled back yet, because that means he can wrap his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He can feel Bill grin against his lips and he pulls back, sending him a glare that is frankly not believable.

“You have to stop doing that” Dipper says.

“And _you_ have to stop working so much” is Bill's answer, his hands trailing up the brunet’s chest to rest on his shoulders. “And pay more attention to _me_.”

At that, mischievous blue eyes lock with the brown ones, and Bill is all too happy to make his boyfriend forget about work for the next few hours. Not that Dipper can complain.


	4. It's not the right time for this, but whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Zombie apocalypse. Scavenging billdip, when- and wherever they're in a close call they have a ‘heated session’  
> By ladynoirisback
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: gore? (Not sure), some sort of smut, masturbation. I guess the smut part can be overlooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did use my sweet time for this. I guess I might have gotten too many ideas and got overwhelmed? Idk. I started so many prompts and stopped midway *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, I'm not used to writing smut (I'm trying though, I have a smut brewing in my docs) so sorry if that sucks. If anyone wants to help me write better smut I'm ok for lessons XD
> 
> Also it's unbeta-ed so if you spot any mistake feel free to let me know (:

“Come on, Bill, hurry up” Dipper presses as he looks through the window for the nth time. His leg bounces as he surveys their surroundings, tightening the grip on his axe.

“Sheesh, calm down Pine Tree” Bill sighs, ever the carefree one, as he scouts through the remnants of the house they were currently scavenging. “Even if you see them coming, we’ll have time to go away before they can reach us.”

The brunet turns his head to send a glare to the other even though he doesn’t see it. “Still! I’d rather  _ not _ have to fight them.” He turns back to look out the window. “It’s been a bit  _ too _ quiet lately” he says, more for himself than for Bill, however the blond stops rummaging to look at him.

“What were you expecting, Pine Tree? That flesh-eaters’ infection spread faster than a wildfire.” Despite his light tone, his face is enough for Dipper to know how Bill really feels about it. “The few ones who haven’t been infected stay holed up in the refuge.”

“Yeah…” Biting his lip, the brunet looks down.

It’s been months now that the first infection has been detected. First treated as a simple illness, it had been quick to spread to the doctors, and then more. Only then did people start to treat it as an infection, putting everyone known to be infected in quarantine. It was too late, though, for the virus had already spread to more than half the population. The remaining unaffected people had eventually decided to live as a community, for convenience and security.

Some of them, like Bill and Dipper, are assigned to get out of the refuge on a daily basis to look for something. A possible cure, survivors, weapons, food. Anything, really.

“Don’t worry though,” the proximity of Bill’s voice makes him look up to see him standing less than a foot away. “I won’t let you get hurt” he adds, voice so soft and genuine that Dipper can’t help but smile.

“I know” he answers, “and I won’t let anything happen to you, either.”

They look into each other's eyes for what feels like forever yet only a second, their moment broken by a sudden  _ thump _ against the door. Freezing, the two males turn their heads to look wide-eyed at the now rattling door, before the brunet looks back out the window.

“Fuck!” he curses, his heartbeat picking up. “There are featers-- Bill!” he turns back to his boyfriend only to see him holding his axe, hard eyes staring at the door. 

“Leave by the back door" the blond says, “I'll hold them back.”

It takes a few seconds for Dipper to react, but when he does, he doesn't flee. No, he tightens his grip on his own weapon before marching to stand at the other's side.

“Like hell I'll let you fight them alone!” he frowns as Bill sends him a disapproving gaze. “Don't look at me like that. I can fight.”

“I know you can, Pine Tree” he sighs, “it's not the problem.”

When he doesn't say more, the brunet crosses his arms. “Then  _ what _ is?”

Before anything can be added, the door cracks, letting a rotting hand in. Both humans grimace at the smell of defreshing meat, but Bill springs forward to efficiently cut the arm trying to reach the handle.

Damn those featers still having some brain.

The now amputated feater doesn't give up though, if the second arm passing through the crack is any indication. The blond doesn't hesitate before cutting it.

A window shatters on Dipper’s right and he turns to see two more featers trying to pry it open. Or, trying to have the opening wide enough for them to crawl through without being sliced apart.

Those featers have  _ too much _ brain for it to be comfortable.

With a tad more hesitation than Bill had, the brunet strolls forward, twirling his own axe around as he tries to think of how to do this.  _ If I try to slice one's arm, the other will just grab the axe and it'll be over for me. Or, well, for the axe. Which  _ is _ my best and only weapon. _ He bites his lip as he watches the arms pry off the glass parts, trying to look for an opening of sorts. 

When he sees one rotten hand going higher, and away from the others, he springs forward to cut it, thankful for the opportunity. The feater doesn't shriek, doesn't pull its arm away, because it seems like featers don't feel pain.

Dipper is taking a step back when a loud  _ crack _ , accompanied by a surprised yelp tears his attention away from his own window, and he turns to look at Bill who is now facing a widely open door with at least three featers limping forward.

“Bill!”

The blond turns his head at Dipper’s panicked cry, and they briefly make eye contact before turning back to the rotting corpses trying to enter the house.

Or, more accurately,  _ entering _ the house.

Axes swing, rotten arms fall to the ground and heavy breathing resonate in the room as the two males fight the stinking corpses, slowly stepping back from the still advancing group of featers. Soon their backs collide and they both gasp in surprise, only barely looking back to make sure it isn't another feater before going back to their task at hand.

“Did they improve their fighting since the last time??” Dipper pants as his axe cuts through a rotten abdomen, the now cut-in-half feater falling to the ground motionless.

“I don't know about their fighting," the blond answers, cutting a head off before kicking the still standing corpse, “but I think they're becoming smarter” 

The other can only agree as his feater dodges his axe, and Dipper curses under his breath. He only has one feater left, fortunately, but Bill still has at least two of the initial four. 

As his enemy pauses, the brunet chances a look back to check his boyfriend's whereabouts. He gasps when he sees a  _ weaponless _ Bill trying to dodge the featers’ attacks.

He knows he shouldn't, but Dipper finds him  _ hot _ .

He soon has to abandon staring at the blond though when a rotten hand tries to grab him.

Dipper yelps, more surprised than anything as he reflexively swings his own axe, the blade getting stuck halfway through the feater’s skull. He winces at the squishing sound, tightening his grip on the handle as he kicks the zombie as hard as he can.

The axe thankfully dislodges itself from the skull, the feater stumbling back before it lunges again. Dipper grumbles as he swings once more, this time effectively beheading it and rendering it motionless.

The brunet then turns to his boyfriend to see him visibly exhausted, his kicking and dodging becoming slower. Blond strands stick to his forehead as Bill sweats, his chest heaving. He is beautiful.

Dipper shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts before he lunges, pushing one feater away before cutting the other from one shoulder to the hip.

“About time you helped me" Bill pants, sending a quirked smile to his lover as he places his hands on his knees, trusting him with the last feater.

Said brunet huffs, albeit playfully, as he dismembers the remaining zombie. “Sorry for trying not to get maimed” he jokes, resting the axe on his shoulder and looking at the blond. “You okay though?”

The other straightens once he regained his breath, sending a lopsided smile to the brunet. “I'm fine!” he chirps, before taking the few steps separating him from Dipper, his blue eyes locked on the other's.

The stare doesn't last for more than a second before Bill tugs at the brunet’s shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dipper eagerly kisses back, his arms wrapping around the blond’s waist as he pulls their bodies flushed against each other, the axe he was still holding falling loudly to the floor.

Neither of them cared.

Bill's arms slide around Dipper’s neck as the kiss deepens, lips parting to let tongues intertwine. Moans and gasps leave the boys’ mouths, bodies moving in unison against each other.

The adrenaline rush from defeating the featers, plus the relief of both being safe make them quickly lose sight of where they are, fingers slipping under clothes and mouths parting to latch instead on another patch of skin.

Dipper gasps as he feels Bill’s teeth graze his neck, then retaliates by nibbling on his ear, earning a playful growl. “Bill” he huffs a breathy laugh, the blond’s tongue poking out of his mouth to lap at his neck. “Are you trying to- to eat me?” 

The other answers with a chuckle, his nails raking the brunet’s back as they move down. “Who knows~” he purrs, shifting to kiss his boyfriend again. “You're very delectable” he grins when he pulls away, his fingers slipping under the hem of Dipper’s pants.

“We shouldn't be doing this here" he hums, even as his own hands move towards the front of Bill's trousers to fiddle with the button. “We should- Ah, we should go back…” the chiding tone is only half meant, and even that half is not exactly convincing.

“We have time” the blond answers as he slides Dipper’s pants down, the cloth falling down to his ankles. “We took down the featers, and-” he stops for a second, turning his head to look out the window. “It's still early” he adds, going back to his task and massaging the brunet’s rear. “Besides…”

Bill feels his own cloth leaving him and smirks, sending a playfully shocked gaze to the other. “You're the one undressing me here~” 

Despite his prominent blush, Dipper can't help it. He grabs his boyfriend's boxers to pull them down, revealing his already-hard member. “You're the one who started it" he huffs, not managing to be angry with the other.

Bill chuckles, “I guess you're right~” he concedes, before mimicking the brunet’s movements. “You're not really against it though~” he wiggles his brows and glances at the other's half-hard cock. 

Before Dipper can answer, Bill pulls him flush against him, grinding their lower halves together as he brings the brunet in a passionate kiss. Moans and gasps echo into the empty house, temperature rising while one of the blond’s hand slides down to their members, wrapping itself around the both of them and moving up and down languidly. 

“Bill” Dipper moans, rolling his hips with the movement as his own arms tighten around his boyfriend.

The blond only hums in answer, squeezing their cocks in his hand and increasing the speed. Dipper can feel the smirk against his neck as Bill rests his head on his chest, hot breaths fanning over the others heated flesh.

The brunet moans and bucks his hips when the blond rubs a finger over his slit, smearing the precum already leaking.

“A-ah, Bill--” he barely manages to breathe, his nails digging into the other's sides.

Teeth nibble at his neck, and Dipper tilts his head back to give Bill better access, a loud moan leaving his mouth. Their breathing is fast-paced, hips rolling into the blond’s hand as the pleasure builds up, moans getting increasingly louder.

The brunet can feel himself getting closer to his climax as Bill's movements start to uneven, his breathing becoming heavier with every pump of his dick. 

“B-Bill, I'm- Ah!” he pants, crying out when the hand tightens, his eyes closing. “P-please Bill!”

Dipper is so lost in pleasure that he barely registers the other chanting his name against his skin, hips jerking against his as the hand moves faster, rougher,  _ better _ . It doesn't take long for him to reach his climax, crying out Bill's name as cum erupts from his cock over the blond’s hand and both their stomachs, followed soon after by his boyfriend sinking his teeth into his neck as he cums.

They both stand still for a few seconds despite their trembling legs, Bill eventually pulling his mouth away from Dipper’s skin as his hand falls to his side. It takes them a few more seconds to calm their breathing, and when they do, they silently pull their pants back up, smiling to themselves.

“We should do that more often" the blond says as he picks up his axe lying a few feet away.

Dipper snorts, his grin growing. “We do that almost every time though."

“Keyword being  _ almost _ " Bill smirks widely, turning to watch his boyfriend pick up his own weapon.

Rolling his eyes, the brunet shakes his head before stepping towards the door. “Anyway though, we need to get back before it gets dark, come on" he gestures for the other to follow as he crosses the threshold.

Laughter accompanies the footsteps following him. “Was that a yes? ‘Cause I didn't hear a no!”

Dipper doesn't bother answering that. It's more than likely that it'll happen again, anyway.


	5. How could I resist a smile like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-take on the Star vs the Forces of Evil scene in episode of Season 3 (I think?), "Butterfly Trap" where Eclipsa has the trial.  
> Requested by ladynoirisback on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, SO sorry I didn't update until now. To be entirely honest, this had been written since before my long hiatus, and I actually didn't change anything.  
> But I was sad seeing it rot in my folder while it is (I think) quite good. Also, I need to get back to the fandoms and to writing, so that may help (I hope).  
> It might be a bit short, but I am so content with this that I couldn't re-write with a bigger change of plot.  
> So, sorry again, and enjoy.  
> (might be spoilers if you haven't seen that episode yet?)  
> Warnings: a lot of plot holes because i didn't take the time to think this through. Also unbeta-ed so there might be mistakes, sorry if there are, you can point them out to me.

“I demand trial by eyebat” Dipper says, and the  whole committee gasps i n shock.

The trial by eyebat is one of the most dreaded kind of trial that exists. The eyebat is an awful creature that many people hate for its ability to sense lies, and the authorities had been quick to think of using it in trials against criminals. However, it had been less used in the recent years, because it can be a bit  _ too _ efficient .

“Are you sure?” Stanford asks, seemingly nervous. “You know that it--”

The younger -yet older- male cuts in before he can finish. “ _ Yes _ , I’m sure, Stanford. I’ve spent decades frozen in amber, and I’m  _ tired _ of lies. I don’t have anything to hide.” He would have crossed his arms, had his wrists not be chained.

He looks down at his arms forlornly, glancing at the tattoo peeking from  underneath the cuffs. The black lining imprinted on his wrist reminds him of  _ him _ , and a pang shots through his heart. Although with this pang comes a feeling of hope. If everything turns out right… maybe he can see  _ him _ again.

The ruckus from the eyebat’s wings flapping uselessly as it tries to fly away takes Dipper out of his thoughts and he turns his head to see the creature being tugged towards the middle of the room. Brown eyes narrow as the ex-ruler debates whether to feel pity for the trapped beast, before he decides not to. Maybe when this is over.

Stanford clears his throat as he glances at his companions. “Well. Each of us will ask you a question. Mason" at that, all eyes -including the eyebat’s- turn to him. “You will have to answer truthfully, otherwise the eyebat--"

“Will send me horrific and  livid  nightmares and pains until I tell the truth,  _ I know _ ” the brunet cuts in. He glances at the bat, “and also make unholy sounds until my ears bleed.” 

The whole committee winces, and Dipper has to hold back the smirk threatening to pull at his lips.  _ They're all idiots, I swear. _

The eyebat stares at him, and instead of feeling  oppressed, he only stares back. He doesn't have to fear what he asked for, after all.

The room falls into an awkward silence that is only broken when Stanford clears his throat again. (Really, no wonder his voice is so raw when he abuses his throat like that.)

“The eyebat needs your DNA" he says uneasily as the other rolls his eyes.

Dipper looks as Toby -the eyebat keeper- walks towards him with the eyebat in tow. His brown eyes shift to the creature  that  seems more willing to be here now that it has truths to dig, and he doesn't even flinch when it suddenly lurches towards him. Instead, he only raises his hands to show his palms. 

The eyebat trills happily (probably?), and its eye glows  a blinding red , forcing everyone to close their eyes.

Dipper can feel the prick on one of his fingers and knows that the DNA has been  sampled .

“Mason Alexander Pines identified” a shrill, high-pitched voice pipes up. Not for the first time, the brunet wonders how a mouthless creature can talk. “Preferred name Dipper. Fifteenth descendant of the Pines royal family, born on the last day of the eighth lap of the moon, twin brother  of Mabel Pines. Brown hair and eyes, holds peculiar mark--”

“Okay okay it's me” Dipper cuts in before it can say more. He would deny to anyone saying he was blushing. “They heard enough.” 

To the brunet’s relief , the eyebat stops talking. However it kept staring him down almost  hungrily . If only his wrists were free. He would  _ burn that flying bastard to ashes before using them to-- _

“Mason” Stanford's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he blinks up at him. He hadn't noticed he was frowning. “Are you s--"

“You ask me  _ one more time _ if I'm sure and I'm going to--" he stops himself before he can say more, because saying  _ that _ wouldn't play in his favour. Instead, he takes a deep breath and clenches his teeth. “Yes. I'm sure.”

Every member of the committee, who had been ready to strike had Dipper said anything rash, seem to relax their shoulders. 

Stanford sighs. “Very well. Then, let the trial begin!” he adds dramatically before turning to the Multibear. “Multi, if you would.”

The multi-headed bear stands, all eight heads pointed to him. “Did you write the forbidden chapter in the Pines journal?” the ‘main’ head asks.

Toby tugs on the chain holding the bat, prompting it to use its holographic abilities. After making a sound remembering one of a petulant child's, the eyebat glows blue, before a hologram representing said journal -a huge, leather-covered book- appears  in front of Dipper. 

He looks down at it, raising his hands to open and scout through the hologram.

“I really don't get why it is forbidden” he says. “I mean” he looks back up to the committee, “it holds a lot of useful information.”

The MultiBear’s head growls as his paws clench on the desk. “ _ Did you write it? _ ”

The brunet sighs. “Yes. I did.”

“TRUTH” the eyebat roars, it's light turning green as the hologram disappears.

Stanford nods as each person of the committee takes some notes. He then turns to the redhead next to him. “Wendy, next question is for you.”

Dipper looks at her as she stands. He can see in her eyes that she regrets having to confront him in a trial, but that she won't back down. He smiles at her reassuringly.

He knows what he's doing.

“Did you abandon your husband, King Gideon, and your kingdom to elope with a monster?” she asks, and the royal raises his brows.

The mere mention of  _ Gideon _ ignites a fire in his gut that only grows when the eyebat shows a hologram of Dipper standing next to him.  _ That sick bastard... _

Hologram-Dipper then smirks, taking off his crown to run away and into the four arms of a tall, yellow,  slit -eyed humanoid form with a tail.

“Oh" the brown eyes soften as they fall upon his husband. The tattoo on his wrist is aching, and he brings his hands up to cup the hologram’s face. “Hello darling" he smiles, before looking back to Wendy. “Yes, I did run off with him. But, could you really blame me? Gideon's a useless, stupid, self-loving  _ idiot  _ who was only seeking the power my name was holding, whereas Bill…” he looks back to the hologram of his grinning husband.

“He didn't care about the power. I was his only  preoccupation , he was smart, strong, and fun… really, how could I resist his smile?”

Dipper doesn't react to the disgusted faces of the committee members. Instead, he focuses on his husband's face, longing to see him again.

“TRUTH" the eyebat pipes, light turning green as the hologram once again disappears.

Biting his lip, the royal holds back the mournful whimper at the loss and sighs.

He really,  _ really  _ hopes it all turns out the way he wants it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, glad you made it here!  
> I won't bother with the 'hope you enjoyed' and stuff, cause, yea, it was probably pretty bad. (plot holes, etc)
> 
>  
> 
> The reason I'm writing this note is, I want to go back to writing. And I've had this one idea in my folder for months, and I want to write it, but I don't think I can do it alone, because I have several possible ideas, and I just can't choose one of them, but also I'm bad at writing similar things without it being too similar and that bothers me, and--... well. There are a lot of things to discuss before I start writing.  
> Point is. You very probably like billdip if you're here, but if you like Pokemon too, come hit me up either in the comments or dm me on tumblr -tumblr is spiritedopal- (i might be slow to respond since i don't have the app on my phone, meaning i don't have notifications, etc) so I can discuss it with you.  
> Thanks if you took the time to read this (:

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my Tumblr (spiritedopal) if you want to talk or ask something or anything :)


End file.
